


Говори

by Jude_Brownie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Brownie/pseuds/Jude_Brownie
Summary: Юра скучает, и Отабек, похоже, тоже.





	Говори

Ужасно хотелось спать. От света монитора, а точнее — от белого свечения скайпа глаза ломило немилосердно.

Но спать было нельзя — кружочек возле имени Отабека был зеленым. Юра ждал.

Имя там, конечно, было не «Отабек», а «Бека». Сначала Юра назвал его «Отабек Алтын», потому что они только познакомились, и он ни в чем не был уверен. Потом — после чемпионата мира, где они снова встретились вживую, и Юра адски психовал, хотя вроде и общались по сети после Барселоны, но в итоге все вышло хорошо, лучше, чем хорошо — так вот, потом Юра спросил: «А у твоего имени сокращение есть?» И Отабек ответил — да, Бека. Или Бек. Юра в лицо звал его «Бек», а мысленно — «Бека», потому что выходило нежнее.

С чемпионата мира прошло полтора месяца, и теперь они общались чаще, чем после Барселоны, но все равно редко. Больше переписывались, чем что-то еще. Созванивались вот последний раз почти неделю назад. Юра скучал. Но просить о звонках слишком часто — это не глупо ли? Не навязчиво? Как вообще правильно вести себя в таких ситуациях? Юра тяжело, прерывисто вздохнул.

Ну ты же в сети, мысленно воззвал он, ну чего молчишь? Юра уже три раза начинал разговор первым: вчера вечером, сегодня утром, сегодня днем. Нельзя так. Нельзя вести себя как навязчивый малолетка. Отабек вон опять в Канаду укатил, к Джей-Джею своему — что он там забыл вообще? Хотя если так подумать, хорошо — по сравнению с Леруа никто не навязчивый.

Правда, Канада означала разницу во времени, и теперь вечерами Юре приходилось ждать, будет ли у Отабека время между тренировками. Что вот он в Питер не поехал?

В этот момент в окошке скайпа появилась строчка — «Бека печатает». У Юры подпрыгнуло сердце, забилось так, что он не сразу смог оторваться от кровати и сесть. Подрагивающие пальцы коснулись тачпада. Ну же. Ну.

«Привет», — написал Отабек. И тут же — Юра не успел даже переместить пальцы на клавиатуру: «Не спишь еще?»

«нет», — быстро напечатал в ответ Юра. «здарова» — это он написал с тремя опечатками, тут же исправил, шарахнул по вводу так, что ноут чуть не съехал на пол.

«А зря», — появился на экране ответ со смайликом. Юра чуть глаза не закатил — и тут же испугался, что сейчас Отабек напишет что-то вроде «ложись давай» и «спокойной ночи», и на этом все закончится.

«позвоню?» — спешно набил он, уже не думая, покажется навязчивым или нет, нажал «энтер» — и в то же мгновение на экране появилось сообщение от Отабека:

«Хочешь созвониться?»

Юра судорожно вздохнул, прикусил костяшки пальцев. Потя шлялась где-то, а то схватил бы ее и зарылся лицом в шерсть. Пришлось глубоко вдохнуть и выдохнуть, прежде чем он смог снова занести руки над клавиатурой — и как раз в этот момент скайп разразился мелодией вызова.

— Блядь, — выдохнул Юра. Спешно пригладил волосы, попытался рассмотреть свое лицо в отражении в мониторе, но ничего не вышло. Мысленно плюнув, он нажал на зеленую трубку.

— Привет, — сказал Отабек уже голосом. Его лицо занимало весь экран, Юра почти ничего не видел по бокам, но кое-какие кусочки обстановки навели его на мысль, что Отабек звонит ему из туалета.

— Привет, — отозвался Юра, невольно подаваясь вперед. — Чо-как?

Отабек изобразил какое-то непонятное выражение лица.

— Нормально, — наконец признал он. — Скучно.

— Почему? — спросил Юра. Отабек неопределенно повел плечами, глянул в камеру, потом улыбнулся так, словно только что вспомнил, что такая вещь — улыбки — есть на свете.

— Как у тебя? — спросил он. Юра тоже пожал плечами.

— Да ничего вроде. Дядь Яша орет. Витька бесит. Кацудон кацудон.

— Чечевица чечевица, — сказал Отабек. Юра фыркнул. Оба затихли.

Дурь какая, подумал Юра. Мы же пять дней не разговаривали. В смысле, переписывались, но это же не одно и то же. Я же что-то точно хотел ему рассказать. Вспомнить бы…

— Говори, — попросил он. Отабек как-то странно вздохнул, словно собирался нырнуть, потом сказал:

— Ну, вот послезавтра откатаем это шоу, и я домой.

— А, у вас там шоу, — запоздало сообразил Юра. — А кто там еще?

— Криспино, — сказал Отабек. — Пхичит.

— С хомяками?

Отабек поежился.

— Слава богу, нет.

И снова стало тихо. Юре захотелось вцепиться себе в волосы. Ну что такое, почему он так тупит? Он же так хотел поговорить!

— Говори, — сказал Отабек и улыбнулся.

— Ну, э-э-э, — протянул Юра. — Меня в рекламе позвали сниматься.

— Да? — вскинул брови Отабек. — А чего?

— Шампуня, — Юра фыркнул. — Только у них там какой-то облом вышел, они хотели, чтобы я в душе мыл голову, вот это все, а нельзя, обнаженка, а мне шестнадцать. Но все равно предложили контракт, у них там средства для стайлинга, всякое такое. Буду светить рожей, дядь Яша говорит, это полезно.

— Только очень бесит.

— Вот, ты понимаешь.

Они снова замолчали. Отабек чуть откинул голову — теперь Юра отчетливо видел, что у него за спиной кафельная стена. Точно в туалете прячется. От Джей-Джея, что ли? Бедный.

— Говори.

Они сказали это одновременно и одновременно же засмеялись.

И заговорили тоже одновременно:

— Бек, я дико соскучился, это пиздец…

— Юр, я взял обратные билеты через Питер…

Наступившая тишина больше не была неловкой или напряженной. Юра смотрел Отабеку в глаза — он чувствовал, что лицо полыхает, но ему наконец-то стало все равно.

— Через три дня, — сказал наконец Отабек — голос у него был низкий, слова падали, словно тяжелые медовые капли, — поговорим.

Юра облизнулся и кивнул.

— Обязательно.

И когда они, распрощавшись, отключились, он подумал: «И я все тебе скажу».


End file.
